Hitman
by XxYoursTruly
Summary: AU. Human names used. Matthew has a dangerous secret that is being painfully revealed. How will he keep things under control when his life is being ripped apart right before his eyes? Major OOCness. FACE family. Rated T for language and graphic violence.
1. Prologue

**Edit: **HOLY HATS! I forgot the disclaimer! I don't own any of the characters (unfortunately) except Craig, I do own him. The plot is mine as well! Hetalia characters belong to Himaruya Hidekazu.

* * *

"PLEASE! You don't have to do this. I'll pay you double what he's paying! Spare my life!"

Cold, emotionless violet eyes stared into the ugly watery hazel ones. "Stop crying. You shouldn't have fucked with the person you fucked with." And with a light tensing of the finger, the pitiful man's blood splattered the wall behind him. Calculating eyes assessed the mess on the wall. The amethyst eyed teen shrugged and walked over to the bleeding corpse and placed the gun in its hand.

He shook his short wavy blonde bangs out of his face and glided over to the deceased man's desk. Grabbing a pen with his gloved hand he started to write in a messy scrawl that was mainly associated with the victim behind him. The teen did his research. A suicide note was the result left in the study as the pale teen exited the room. He caught a movement out of the side of his vision and moved to strike. Until he realized it was a mirror. He looked at himself and saw a broken boy staring back at him. A broken boy with blood splattered on his face. He wiped the thick liquid off causing it to smudge.

The red was really striking against his snow white complexion. At least he thought so. He finally clued back in and realized he had to go. He jogged over to the door and looked over the scene once more. Perfect. The teen opened the door, closed it and made sure the lock clicked in place. He turned and walked down the front door steps. After removing his gloves and shoving them into his coat pocket he trudged down the street hearing sirens after about 5 minutes of walking.

Gazing at the people around him he made his way to a rundown hole in the wall building that sported a 'FOR LEASE' sign in the window. He walked through the front door and made his way up the stairs.

"Why so late?" A voice called from the room at the end of the hallway.

"Oh, shut up, Craig." The icy reply shot back. A man with jet black hair stumbled out of the door (having tripped over the door frame). He turned his wise amber eyes onto the blonde teen in front of him and sighed. Craig disappeared into the room again before returning with a tissue in his hand. He wiped furiously at the smudged dry blood on the teens face.

"Matthew, did you have this on all the way back?" Craig asked concernedly. Matthew nodded his head solemnly having forgotten the stain on his face. "What's wrong? You're never this careless."

"Just a little stressed. No big deal." Matthew replied with his signature soft smile. Craig stared suspiciously a little longer before letting it go.

"You should be getting home. I'm sure everyone's waiting." Matthew's smile widened a bit, before he nodded and held out his hand. Craig stared at the limb before pouting.

"I thought I could get you to leave it behind." The amber-eyed man mumbled, to which Matthew stuck his tongue out. "Fine." Craig pouted even further before walking over to the desk and grabbing a suitcase from behind. He opened it and presented it to the teen. Matthew's grin widened. Inside the case was five hundred thousand (Canadian) dollars.

"Thank you kindly." Matthew said grin impossibly wide. He sifted through the case and pulled out twenty thousand dollars and handing it to Craig. "Thanks for all the help, eh?" Craig looked ecstatic.

"Thanks so much, boss! You're the best!" He exclaimed before hugging the barely shorter blonde. The teen laughed awkwardly and patted his friend on the back.

"Okay, I'm heading home then. See ya, Craig." He said before heading down the stairs and out the door.

Hi, I'm Matthew Williams. 17 years old, blonde, fair skinned, and I'm also an assassin.


	2. Chapter 1

On the way back to his house Matthew dropped by the bank and deposited ten thousand dollars into his account, fifty thousand in his parents' account, and twenty thousand in his brother's account. He was still left with four-hundred thousand dollars. On his way home he donated one-hundred thousand to a charity he passed by, not leaving his name.

While he walked down the sidewalk he spotted a trash can on the side. He took the gloves from his pocket, threw them on the ground and stomped on them, grinding them into the dirt. After, he picked them up and tossed them in the garbage. He continued on his way suitcase dangling from his fingers. Three-hundred thousand dollars. Matthew wondered what he was going to do with that. When were his brother's football fees due again? He could pay for that as well as the bills this month. He had long since paid off the mortgage to their house.

Matthew thought about his family. His dad: Arthur Kirkland, his papa: Francis Bonnefoy, and his brother: Alfred Kirkland-Bonnefoy. He wondered how they haven't found out about his occupation yet. But then again, Matthew was _very_ cautious about things like that. His parents' disapproval would crush him, that, he knew. Without Matthew's realization, he found himself walking face first into the door of his home. Wow, his sub-conscience motor skills were horrible. He opened the door and walked in while rubbing his nose.

"MATTIE!" Alfred cried before 'glomping' his twin. Matthew blinked in surprise before looking at his brother questioningly.

"What's wrong, Al?"

"Where were you? You got a call after school and bolted. It's totally not cool for you to be ditching me, the hero!" The blue-eyed teen exclaimed loudly before bursting out in laughter that, to anyone else, would seem hysterical. Fortunately, Matthew was used to this so he didn't think that his brother was about to have a mental breakdown.

"When's your football fee due?" Matthew asked hoping to avoid the topic of his past whereabouts. His brother abruptly stopped his boisterous laughter and put on a thoughtful face.

"Friday, I think." Alfred replied. Matthew blanched. Today was Thursday.

"Al, what day is it today?" Said person started counting on his fingers and mumbling under his breath.

"It's… Thursday!" He cried triumphantly before his eyes widened. "Tomorrow is Friday, isn't it?" He asked hanging his head.

"That's usually how the days go." Matthew said before crossing his arms and leaning on one leg. "How much?" Alfred's eyes snapped up to his brothers.

"Two hundred dollars, why?" Alfred asked curiously. Matthew rolled his eyes and asked his brother to hold his suitcase (which Alfred proclaimed appeared out of now where) as he opened it. He pulled out two one hundred dollar bills and handed it to the gaping twin as he closed and took back the case.

"Where do you get all this money from, bro? Dad and Papa are really worried about it. They think you're selling hard-core drugs." Alfred said taking the offered hundreds and glancing at the boy suspiciously. Matthew gave a soft chuckle.

"I don't sell drugs, Al. I just have a good paying job." The lighter blonde replied before walking into the kitchen. "When are they getting home, anyways?" He added hoping to change the subject. Of course it worked because, fortunately, Alfred has a very short attention span.

"They should be home around 5-ish I think." He sung happily. Alfred is generally a happy person. Matthew nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright, I'm going out for a bit. I'll be back before 5." The violet-eyed teen told his brother. Alfred stared at him curiously with his bright blue eyes.

"Where are you going? Can I come?" He asked excited. Matthew blinked and bit his lip.

"I really don't think that's the best idea, Al." He said hesitantly. He shifted his gaze back and forth until they landed on Alfred again. "Oh God no." Matthew whispered. Alfred was giving him the puppy dog eyes. Weapons of mass destruction if you asked Matthew. He sighed.

"Pleeeaaaaasssseeeeee!" Alfred whined. Matthew had forgotten his glasses at his headquarters and really didn't want Alfred knowing where he goes almost every day after school. With a whispered _merde_ Matthew finally gave in.

"Okay, but you're going to have to do everything I say okay?" Alfred rejoiced with a fist pump and Matthew sighed.


	3. Chapter 2

As Matthew and Alfred approached head quarters, the older blonde was already formulating a plan to get rid of his naïve younger brother. He glanced around the area and saw a Tim Horton's a couple blocks down. Giving a smile as he thought how easy this was going to be, he started coughing.

"Yo Mattie! Hey bro, are you okay? ARE YOU DYING!?" Alfred screamed drawing the attention of more than a few people. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"No Al, I'm not dying, my throat just got really dry all of a sudden. Do you think you could possibly get me some tea from the Timmies over there?" The violet eyed boy asked pointing over to the building in question, clearing his throat to further exaggerate his false discomfort. Alfred shifted his gaze from his brother to the coffee shop and struck a 'heroic' pose.

"Of course, Mattie! Anything for my big bro! I am a hero after all!" He proclaimed, blue eyes sparkling at the thought of his adventure-to-come. Matthew felt kind of bad for deceiving his little brother like that but he couldn't tell anyone about his true identity.

"My hero!" Matthew said dramatically breathless. Alfred laughed and bounded off.

The wavy-haired teen took this opportunity to grab the keys out of his pocket and jam them into the lock of the 'FOR LEASE' building after checking to see if anyone was around. Matthew opened the door, bounded up the stairs, and snatched his glasses off the desk of the main HQ room. He ran back down the stairs and made his way to the door. He opened it and walked out before locking it and giving a few tugs to check if it was, indeed, locked.

"Hey Mattie! What were you doing in that building?" A voice said from behind him. Matthew gave an exaggerated jump to add to his 'convince people I'm an innocent' routine. He whipped around to see Alfred staring at him quizzically and holding a steaming cup of, from what Matthew could see on the label, green tea.

"Wow, that was fast." Matthew replied trying to change the subject. Alfred grinned and Matthew knew he had eluded him.

"Well duh, Mattie. I AM the most heroically awesome person in the stratosphere!" He laughed so loudly he missed Matthew's mumbled _'Troposphere'_ completely. All of a sudden his laughter cut off. "But no seriously dude. What were you doing in that building?" He asked peering at the face so much like his own. Damn it.

"Uh, w-well, you know, I thought I saw a ghost in there." He finished lamely. Matthew was so bad at lying to his brother about trivial things. But by the way Alfred's eyes widened, he knew that Alfred bought it. "Yeah, and then I walked in and heard some creepy creaking noises." At this point Alfred was shaking in fear but listening intently. "Then I saw a dark figure appear at the top of the stairs and bolted. I heard it start running to run after me and ran out the door. I turned around and found the door locked and then you found me. I guess." Alfred was pale and trying to keep his freaking out to a minimum but it was obvious he was having some kind of seizure underneath his shaking outside.

"J-Jesus, dude! Why w-would you e-even go in there alone!? Are you an idiot? Y-you could have died!" His brother screamed lurching forward wrapping his brother in a tight embrace. Shit. This is the worst Matthew has ever felt in his life, he thought as he returned the hug. And it just got worse. The oldest gasped at the feeling of wetness on his shoulder. Shitshitshit!

"A-A-A-Al! D-don't c-cry. Shit! Come on." He urged wrapping his arm around his brother's shoulder and leading him towards their home.


	4. Chapter 3

The call came on an ordinary Friday, a month after the 'ghost' incident, as the brothers like to call it. Matthew was enjoying family time at its finest by playing 'Cluedo.' He had last pick so he had to be Miss Scarlet. Francis was Mr. Green, although he insisted that 'it was a travesty that they did not have the VCR edition which included Monsieur Brunette,' Alfred was Colonel Mustard because he 'looked like the guy from KFC god dammit!' and Arthur was Professor Plum, after all, 'that's a proper ol'chap, right in the head he is.' Matthew chose Miss Scarlet because, well, Miss Peacock always scared the shit out of him.

Anyways, they were all fighting about who was in the god damn study with the god damn spanner when Matthew's cell phone went off. All the shouting stopped abruptly and the violet-eyed teen reached over to the couch where he had placed his phone before. He got up and walked into the hall, away from the curious eyes of his family. When he walked into the hall he flipped his phone open and put it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Matt! What's up kiddo? I gotta seriously big contract right now; do you think you could come in?" Craig said on the other end.

"Really? Now? I'm playing Cluedo with my family." The blonde whined.

"This is big, Matthew! Like serious 'top dollar' shit here." Craig replied seriously. That caught his attention.

"How much are we speaking here?"

"One million, Matthew. One frickin' million. Isn't that-" Matthew didn't hear the rest of the sentence because he had dropped the phone. One million dollars was a lot of dollars.

"Matthew, love, are you alright?" He heard his dad say from the living room. He bent down to retrieve the phone hearing Craig calling his name in question.

"Y-yeah, dad." Matthew called out. "How much?" Matthew whispered harshly into the phone.

"You heard me, Matthew. One mil. Please, with all that is sacred, get over here!" Matthew shifted from one foot to another. A contract this big must mean that it is a prolonged mission. He can go, sign the contract, come home, and then do the hit the day the customer wants it.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few." He answered before hanging up, catching the man's sounds of rejoice on the other end of the line. The teen walked back over to the archway leading into the living room, three pairs of eyes fixated on him.

"So, I've got to go. Um, I'll be back in an hour tops." Matthew said before turning around and heading towards the front door. He had just grabbed his jacket when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see his Papa looking down at him worriedly.

"Mon cher, where do you go when you leave like this?" Francis asked. Matthew smiled gently.

"Papa, I'm only going over to Gilbert's. His father is being… Antsy again." He replied smoothly. Gilbert was one of Matthew's best friends and most used excuse. Gilbert owed him for all the times he has bailed him out of jail. The albino would probably do it without the debt anyways, though; he always said that Matthew reminded him of someone. The teen noticed his Papa's face twist in suspicion but eventually dissolve into loving care. The long blonde-haired man stepped forward and hugged his son.

"D'accord. Just be careful. Je t'aime beacoup." He said giving Matthew one last squeeze. Said teen looked up at his father with sparkling violet eyes.

"Oui, I will, et Je t'aime aussi." He looked behind Francis to see Arthur standing behind Alfred with a hand on the boy's shoulder. He smiled trying to lighten the mood. "I will be back soon." He reassured his family before walking out the front door.

* * *

Wow, so I didn't expect all of the feed back i got for the first few chapters! Thank you to all of the followers/favouriteers (?) who have arrived. I thank you all. And to Treesla Wood: Thank you so much! Yeah, assassin!Canada is probably one of my favourite fandoms!

And just so all of you know Cluedo is the original English (British) version of Clue. I thought it would be appropriate for Arthur to own something like that.

Here are translations:

_Mon Cher = My love_

_D'accord = Okay_

_Je t'aime beacoup= I love you so much (I love you a lot)_

_Oui = Yes_

_Je t'aime aussi = I love you too_


	5. Chapter 4

Matthew ran down the side walk as fast as possible. The sun was still pretty high up considering it was only 6. When he arrived in front of the building he gave a sigh, unlocked the door, and walked into the threshold. Matthew calmly glided up the familiar staircase and walked down the hall towards the closed door. Standing outside the door, he flattened his hair, huffing at the stupid strand that stuck out awkwardly, straightened his clothing, schooled his expression, and opened the door.

The client in the room stood and turned towards Matthew, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Accustomed to this behaviour he crossed the room and stuck his hand out.

"Hello sir, I believe you called for a hitman?" Matthew stated face blank of emotion. The client's face contorted.

"Is this a joke? I was informed that this was one of the most respectable companies in the whole country!" The man whispered harshly, stepping forward. The hand Matthew was holding out flicked back to his waist band and pointed a cold metal object to the other man's forehead in mere milliseconds.

"Bam." Matthew said with a sadistic grin on his jovial face. The client blinked and flinched back. "Now why don't we just calm down, sit and talk, oui?" The blonde asked still bearing the twisted smile. The client nodded quickly and speed-walked over to the couch where the man's guard was regarding him coldly. Matthew wiped the grin off and followed the middle aged man to the meeting area holding his hand out to Craig as he walked. The black-haired man, who hadn't even blinked at Matthew's display, handed him a thick file folder. The teen sat down on the couch while looking through the folder.

"So, Mr.-" Violet eyes scanned the page he was holding. "Ludwig Beilschmidt. Mr. Beilschmidt, maybe we should start over." The pale teen said focusing his sharp eyes back onto the German individual in front of him. The blue-eyed man coughed into his hand and nodded.

"J-ja, that would be for the best. I apologize for my outburst earlier Mr.-" He trailed off.

"Williams." Matthew supplied without hesitation. He adapted that as his false name. He didn't need anybody to find out that he was part of the Kirkland-Bonnefoy family. No, that would not do at all.

"Mr. Williams, I have heard that you are the best at what you do and I am willing to pay a high price for the completion of this job." The man said brushing imaginary dust off of his suit. His light blue eyes focused on the teen sitting in front of him. Said adolescent nodded, signalling for him to continue speaking. "The contract I would like to make with you involves the assassination of the Prime Minister." The reaction was immediate. Craig off to the side started chocking on the water he had just been drinking and a tiny flicker of surprise flew so fast through the assassins eyes that anyone who saw wondered if it was ever there in the first place.

"I expected an important higher up, but not that high up." Matthew said after a moment of silence. "How much were you thinking for my services?"

"One million is the price I offer." Ludwig replied seriously. The wavy-haired teen made a humming noise of consideration.

"That seems a little shallow for what you're asking of me, doesn't it?" He said cocking his head to the side in feigned innocence. "I think that maybe two million would be reasonable?" The German spluttered.

"That's a little farfetched! One and a half million." He wagered.

"One million nine-hundred thousand."

"One million six-hundred thousand."

"One million eight-hundred thousand. I will go no lower." Matthew stated with a sense of finality that everyone felt like a slap of cold air. The blue-eyed man considered it in his head then nodded.

"Very well Mr. Williams. One million eight-hundred thousand in unmarked bills is yours for the disposal of the Prime Minister of Canada." Matthew nodded.

"Before we get into the contract signing, however, I would like to ask; in which circumstance will I be performing my 'act'?"

"Tomorrow at 6:30 pm, the Prime Minister is appearing at a social in Vancouver. I would like for you to get rid of him in any way you see fit." Ludwig informed the teen. The violet-eyed teen nodded, quickly calculating the time and distance. Vancouver was just a couple miles away. It shouldn't be too hard to get where he needed to be.

"Alright, that can be done. Now what I want you to do is give me the eight-hundred thousand now and after I publicly execute the Prime Minister, you can give me the rest at an assigned date. Understood?" Matthew asked, gesturing to the briefcase the man's guard was holding, before sliding the contract over to the German. Ludwig looked over the contract and found that everything was in place. He nodded before signing with the offered pen.

Matthew picked the contract up after he was positive the blue-eyed man was done and stood up. He walked over to his photocopier and after pressing a few buttons he arrived back to the seating area with three double-sided copies of the contract. He handed one over to Ludwig and kept the other two.

The German gestured to his guard for the briefcase and lifted it onto the coffee table. He unclasped the locks and pulled the colourful bills out. He counted the wad in his hand, grabbed a few more bills and recounted. Satisfied with the amount, he handed the large stack of cash over to the Canadian, who then counted it himself again. After, he handed the cash to his associate. Craig took the cash and spread the bills on the desk. With a device the German swore was not in Craig's hand before, he bathed a blue light over the money. After a minute, the amber-eyed man gave Matthew a thumb up. The blonde nodded.

"It was very nice doing business with you, Mr. Beilschmidt." The teen said giving a small smile and sticking his hand out. This time, Ludwig took the hint and immediately shook the assassin's hand, smiling as well.

After the German had excused himself and left the building, guided by Craig, Matthew had pulled a small USB necklace out from under his shirt and plugged it in to one of the computers lined along the room. He walked over to the photocopier again and scanned the contract, saving the document to his computer. He strode back to the screen where he saved the two sides of the paper and cut and pasted the file into his USB folder. After making sure it saved he pulled the stick out and put the necklace around his neck again. Craig walked back in and all but shrieked.

"MATTHEW! One million eight-hundred thousand DOLLARS!" The older man screamed running around the room. While Craig was rejoicing about his very likely raise, Matthew glanced over at the clock eyes widening.

"Shit! I've got to go, Craig. Lock up on your way out you crazy son of a bitch!" Matthew called already down the stairs after swiping the cash. He ran out of the building and sprinted towards his home.

* * *

A wild Ludwig appeared! Guys, you need to tell me how I'm doing. Tell me if it's good. Tell me if it's bad. Tell me if I should stop writing and become a hobo. Anything. You guys are still awesome either way though.

Translations:

_Ja= Yeah _

_Oui= Yes_


	6. Chapter 5

Matthew arrived at his front door step at around 8 pm. He dreaded the moment he opened the wooden 'deathtrap' in front of him. Eventually after some calming deep breaths he built up the courage to walk in. He held his breath for what was going to happen next. The teen heard his family yell… Nothing. There was no yelling? No worried expressions in his personal bubble. That couldn't be good.

"Hey guys?!" Matthew called out. The call went unanswered. He drew the gun from his waist band shoving the money he was still holding into his pocket. "Helloo? Anyone home?" He tried once more. Getting no answer, he walked throughout the house checking rooms and halls. Nothing. Well this was odd, not to mention concerning.

Matthew walked into the kitchen to find a piece of paper carefully placed on the counter. He picked up the scrap and read the loopy writing printed neatly on it.

It read: _Mathieu, if you are reading this you have arrived home before us. We were worried about you, Mon Cher. We went to Gilbert's house to get you. We'll be back in a few minutes. _

_-Love, Papa._

Matthew sighed in relief. Then chocked on his breath back in. They went to get him?! Crap. This was going to end absolutely horribly; the teen could feel it in his gut. That's when the door opened and after a minute slammed shut. Matthew having trained himself not to jump at sudden shocks a long time ago calmly turned towards the offending noise. Until he remembered who had most likely created the slam. In response Matthew made a strained noise at the back of his throat, shoving his gun back into his waistband.

His family bustled into the kitchen and stared at the boy who was standing in front of them like a deer caught in the headlights. The reaction was instant.

"Matthew, lad, we were all so bloody worried!"

"Mon fils, where were you!?"

"Yo, Mattie what the hell, broha!? We looked for you everywhere, man."

Matthew stood there trying to understand their jumbled words because after all, this was his family. No one takes turns speaking in his family. He understood the gist of it and formulated a reply.

"Sorry, guys. Gilbert and I lost track of time and then when I left I stopped at Timmies for a donut, because why not? And then I decided to take the long way home because it was nice outside." He answered smiling gently. The small expression dimmed slightly when his family looked at him with disbelief. That's when Arthur stepped forward.

"Matthew… Are you a drug dealer?" He asked bluntly, sharp emerald eyes radiating severe honesty. Said teen spluttered for a few minutes.

"W-WHAT!? How could you even think that? Actually, I already knew that you suspected." He mumbled the last part to himself but Arthur heard. His thick eyebrows furrowed.

"How do you know that we suspected that, lad?" Matthew's violet eyes flickered over to Alfred and then back to his dad. He shrugged. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Alfred, would you please stop listening in on Francis' and my conversations!"

"Stop being so loud in the sack then!" Alfred proclaimed laughing obnoxiously at the way their father's face turn a lovely shade of blood red. As Arthur went off about how Alfred's mannerisms were atrocious, Francis focused back on his oldest son.

"Mathieu, please speak to us. We are très inquiet about you." The long haired man said, crystal blue eyes shining in concern. The teen looked at his feet and considered just revealing everything right now but then he remembered the contract for tomorrow. It's almost a given that as soon as his parents find out about his 'occupation' they would force him to quit. No, he couldn't. The contract was signed and the money was set. Matthew couldn't back out now, not even if he wanted to.

The teen was shaken out of his thoughts at the sounds of silence. It was deafening. He looked up from his shoes to see his family members staring at him in expectation. He smiled gently.

"There is no need to worry about me, guys. Trust me, I can handle myself." Matthew told them. They all sighed in disappointment causing Matthew to feel quite bad. He gave a sigh himself before trudging out of the kitchen and up the stairs. He slammed the door shut. This was so much easier before. Why did they have to start suspecting him the night before his biggest mission yet?

Matthew shook his head to clear his thoughts and walked over to his closet throwing the door open. He reached into the very back of the storage and grabbed a large metal suitcase. Placing it on his bed he unlatched the locks before lifting the lid off revealing a layer of wigs. He tugged at the first layer sliding it back to reveal a layer of accessories and random packages of gun shells here and there. The blonde double checked everything and made sure he had his disguise planned out.

The teen decided he would leave early tomorrow and stick around Vancouver scoping around the convention centre until the social. At that time he would dawn his false ensemble and accomplish what needed to be accomplished. He nodded to himself making sure he had his 'hockey' bag and his briefcase. He took the eight-hundred thousand out of his pocket and shoved five hundred dollars into his wallet and emptied the leather folder of all family pictures and ID cards except for his false drivers license. He stored the rest of the money, cards, and pictures in the secret compartment in his computer desk.

When he made sure everything was prepared he wrote out a quick note, set his alarm clock and fell asleep.

* * *

We're almost there, people! What will happen? Only time will tell! So, you guys are really great. Your favs/follows/reviews make me so freaking happy and welcomed!

Anyway, so I decided to throw some light angst in the next chapter. Just prepare yourself.

**Juliria:** I am so glad that you like it! Matthew is fun when he is OOC, right? I am going to update a chapter daily around the afternoon, my time, because it's after my classes end. :D

Translations:

_Mon fils = my son_

_Très inquiet = very worried _


	7. Chapter 6

Matthew was standing on a street that he didn't recognize. Confused, he glanced around the neighbourhood with a grim fascination. The houses all looked the same and the air dripped with the heavy feeling of thick, morbid silence. It was deafening but at the same time Matthew was straining his ears to hear anything. Through the smog at the end of the street he saw three figures appear. He reached for his gun but it wasn't there.

The figures were hard to make out, as they were far away and much to the hitman's chagrin he realized he wasn't wearing his glasses. The figures got closer, though, and before he could make out the shine of a gun, a bullet pierced his right shoulder. Matthew's eyes widened as a terrible shock of pain ripped through his nervous system. Before he could recover from the first shot another rang out and hit his left knee causing him to buckle and slump to the ground. What the hell was going on? He looked up to see the three figures standing in front of him, faces now clear.

Matthew let out a sob. The faces of his Dad, Papa, and younger brother were glaring back at him with grim frowns in place. He also noted that Francis' and Arthur's pistols were still smoking from the earlier shots which throbbed in reminder of their existence. Alfred looked down the bridge of his nose at Matthew as if he was disgusted with the man. The oldest felt, more than saw, the gun being positioned on his forehead.

"You're worth less than the dirt on my shoes." Alfred sneered before pulling the trigger.

Matthew woke with a start, lurching upwards in his bed at the same time as the alarm went off. God damn. That nightmare was pretty intense. Much too intense for Matthew. He scrubbed at his face with his hands and got out of bed. He walked down the hall to the shower, thanking all that was above that the washroom was located on the other side of the house. That way no one would hear him get ready. He showered, got dressed into a faded blue hoodie and loose jeans, slipped on his glasses, and made his way back to his room.

Once he arrived he gathered his briefcase, 'hockey' bag, wallet, and note. He stumbled down the stairs quietly and made his way to the kitchen. Left the note there and grabbed the car keys that were dangling on the hooks beside the door. That is, until his hand reached out and grabbed nothing. His face blanched as he turned to see that the hook was, indeed, absent of car keys. Matthew heard a jingle from behind him and whipped around reaching for his gun out of habit. When he realized it was Alfred, however, his hand immediately dropped from where it was to his side.

Alfred was standing about halfway down the stairs and was still dressed in pyjamas, hair sticking every which way. The way he had to look down at Matthew reminded him of his nightmare and he had to suppress the urge to convulse at the memory.

"Mattie, where are you going?" His younger brother asked expression something akin to a kicked puppy. Matthew sighed at the watery blue eyes.

"Al, I need to go for a bit. But I will be back soon." He said sadly. Alfred's tears escaped his eyes and started dripping down his cheeks.

"Mattie, no! What you're doing is dangerous and I can't let you do it because I-I'm the h-hero damn it!" He whispered harshly voice cracking at the end. Matthew could feel tears prickling the backs of his eyes.

"Alfred, I have to do this. Please, give me the keys. I will tell you, Dad, and Papa everything when I get back tonight." The oldest promised. Alfred wiped away the tears on his face and looked at his brother before silently rushing down the stairs and throwing his arms around Matthew's shoulders. The violet-eyed man wrapped an arm around the other's' waist and his other arm came up so he could pet the short blonde hair of his younger brother.

"Promise me you'll tell us."

"I promise."

"Promise me you'll live." There was a hesitation.

"I promise." Matthew replied as confidently as he could manage. Alfred seemed to accept it and gave Matthew one last squeeze before letting go and holding the keys out. The pale teen took them from the other's grip and leaned in planting a kiss on Alfred's forehead. "I'll be back." Matthew swore against the tanned skin before gathering his things and walking out of the house with one final wave. Matthew had closed the door before he could hear Alfred's whispered words.

"You better be."

* * *

BROTHERLY LOVE! *ahem* So, that was angsty. I'm sorry for making Alfred so weepy but I feel like he doesn't half-ass anything, whether it be plans to save the world or emotions.

This site is giving me a lot of error lines on my story for the Canadian spellings of words. TAT

That was a short chapter, eh? I'm sorry about that. There will be a longer one sometime soon. By the way, if anyone is wondering the total amount of chapters, it is around 13-ish. Just wanted you all to know.

**Guest: **Hullo! Thank you for reading my story thus far. As for the description of Matthew being an assassin at such a young age, it will eventually be explained so please bear with me! Thank you for the comment and sorry for the vague answer!


	8. Chapter 7

Matthew arrived in Vancouver at around 8am and parked his car at the Pacific Centre Mall. He walked into the shopping centre and quickly bought another hoodie and some sunglasses before entering the large public bathroom.

Making sure no one was around, he entered into the large stall which conveniently had a very sanitary baby changing table. He rested his suitcase on the provided ledge and clicked it open. He grabbed a few clips, pinned his bangs back and placed a wig cap over his head. Grabbing the dark burgundy wig, the teen positioned it over his restrained blond waves. Matthew blew the straight, dark locks out of his violet eyes as he placed fake piercings on his ears, lip, nose and eyebrows. He took off his blue hoodie and replaced it with a black one, swapping his glasses for contacts as well.

His next step of disguise was one he still wasn't entirely comfortable with. He grabbed the contouring makeup blushing in embarrassment. He placed a few streaks of darker makeup under his cheek bones, behind his jaw, and a little in the middle of his chin. While blending in the cream Matthew looked over his belongings and checked off his mental to-do list.

When finished and satisfied, the now burgundy haired teen collected his things and placed the sunglasses on his face, walking out of the large stall. He washed his hands in the fancy modern style sink, staring at himself in the mirror. He didn't even recognize his own reflection. His short, straight, burgundy hair fell naturally around his face that now looked more sharp and mature. A ring 'pierced' his right nostril, a stud on the right side of his bottom lip, multiple on his left ear, and two small metal balls were stuck over and under his eyebrow.

Matthew shook his head to clear his head of the distraction. He left the washrooms and went back to his car. The violet eyed teen left his blue sweater and the disguise case in the car and checked his watch. Good, it was only 9am. He decided to walk to the Vancouver Convention Centre and stroll around the area for a couple hours. Nodding to himself he started on his way.

It was only seven minute walk to the convention centre and when he got there he was awed at the gorgeous architectural feat that was in front of him. It was made so that, from the street, it looked smaller but when Matthew got a side view; he saw that the part of the building facing the ocean was at least five stories high. Was that grass on the roof as well? Matthew pouted at the thought that he would have to shatter one of these crystal clear, pristine windows.

Luckily, the room the social was in was facing the street and there was a parking garage right across the street at a perfect level. Matthew smiled at the thought of finishing this and getting off earlier than he thought. He walked into the parking garage and up the stairs to the top floor and only saw a couple security cameras on the way up. Nothing some black spray paint wouldn't fix.

He checked his watch and stared as 9:59 turned into 10:00. Matthew decided to grab something to eat. There had to be Tim Horton's around there somewhere, right?

* * *

Yay! Tim Hortons! Anyway, I have to be real quick with this so, yeah. Words.

**Riane V: **I know! Brotherly love is the best love! I know what Matthew is doing is dangerous but he's good at what he does so that's okay! Aww, don't be sad! Thanks for feeling the feels with me!

**CheshireKitKat: **Oh my god! Thank you sooooo much for the compliment. I'm so happy that you like it!Yeah, Hobos are pretty cool...


	9. Chapter 8

It was officially 5:50pm and Matthew was walking up the floors to the top of the parking garage. What did he do in seven hours? Well, first he found that the security monitoring station was actually next door, so he sneaked in and looped the cameras. He had a way of being invisible when he wanted to be. The next thing he did was find a Timmies, and after that he walked to the harbour-front park that was a couple minutes away and checked out the festival going on there.

Now Matthew was walking up the car ramp leading to the top floor. Thankfully, because of people going home after work there was no one up there. However, Matthew latched the 'FLOOR OFF LIMITS' sign onto the ceiling just in case. He had found the warning in the empty booth at the entrance of the parking garage and don't worry, he had his gloves on the whole time.

The 'burgundy-haired' teen sat his 'hockey' bag down beside his chosen spot and unzipped it. He moved aside the heavy equipment and hockey sticks he had been lugging around all day and found the loose seam at the corner of the bag. Matthew tugged it and the Velcro ripped loudly causing an echo in the empty space. Underneath the fake bottom of his 'hockey' bag was a black case the size of the bag which he pulled out and clicked open. Inside were disassembled pieces of his C14 Timberwolf sniper rifle.

Matthew assembled it quickly and checked his watch. 6:15pm. He was very glad how things had turned out, time wise, but as he was kneeling in front of the half wall that was blocking his way from a certain death of falling five feet, he couldn't help but feel a tad guilty that all this time he has had to lie to his parents and his younger brother.

He sighed, placed his sunglasses on top of his head, and looked through his gun's scope. Matthew saw the Prime Minister walk up to the stage and address the people in front of him. He brushed the dark bangs out of his face, aimed at the back of the man's head, got in position, braced himself, and pulled the trigger.

Matthew followed the bullet's path until it shattered the beautiful window and plunged itself into the Prime Minister's skull. He immediately went to work disassembling the gun with a blinding speed that only a professional could possess, packed everything up and bolted for the exit. He managed to get to the first floor in record time but was halted when he saw two agents posted at the exit already. Damn it. He removed his shoes and placed them into his bag pulling a hockey puck from it after and lobbing it as far as he could in the opposite direction of the exit.

The guards heard the clatter from deep within the parking garage and ran to inspect it, running past Matthew without even sparing a glance. Matthew quickly sprinted out of the parking garage and down the street. After turning the corner, he retrieved his shoes from the bag and slipped them back on, putting his sunglasses back on as well. The teen started walking back towards the mall.

That is, until a hand landed on his shoulder. Matthew turned to see a man clad in full suit and sunglasses facing him. He even had a cord leading from his ear piece into the depths of his suit.

"Is there something wrong, dude?" Matthew pretended to look like he had a sudden realization. "Oh man! Was that loud sound earlier not a firework? Are You the CIA?! HOLY CRAP?! Was it aliens?! SHIT BRO! Take cover!" He started screaming hysterically in the man's face. The nearly bald man had the decency to look confused before speaking in a deep voice.

"No, there were no aliens or whatever the hell you're talking about. We found this earlier, does it look familiar?" The man asked gesturing to the hockey puck he was holding in his hand. Matthew squinted at it before pretending as if something clicked in his head. He whipped his head down to his bag, opening it and rifling through it for a minute.

"Yo, dude! That's my hockey puck bro! What?! Are you, like, a psychosisologist are something?" Matthew asked eying the man up and down suspiciously. Matthew could feel his brain getting stupider as he continued talking and refrained from rolling his eyes at himself. Fortunately, the guard did it for him.

"No kid, I'm not _psychokinetic. _Here have it back, you probably dropped it or something." The man said putting emphasis on the word 'psychokinetic' before running back to the scene of the crime. Matthew shrugged and continued on his way thinking how easy it was to trick people these days.

After another eight minutes of uneventful walking he made it back to his car. Matthew threw his bag in the back and plopped into his seat, letting out a sigh, and leaning his head against the top of his steering wheel for a minute. He checked his watch. It was 6:56pm. He decided that it was a good idea as any to start driving back home. That was until he realized he had to call Ludwig.

He dialed the private line that Ludwig had given him and waited for the German to pick up.

"Hallo?"

"Hey, it's me. I've finished the task."

"Wunderbar. Where is it that you would like to meet?" Ludwig said sounding relieved.

"The park near my building. 7:30."

"Ja, good. I'll see you then." Matthew heard before hanging up. He put the car into drive and turned the radio on.

_WAIT. I'M COMING UNDONE. IRATE. I'M COMING UNDONE. TOO LATE. I'M COMING UNDONE. ONE LOOKS SO STRONG. SO DELICATE. WAIT. I'M STARTING TO SUFFOCATE-_

The disguised man promptly clicked the radio off. That was enough of that. Matthew sighed and continued driving down the darkening road. He made it to the park at around 7:28 and parked near the park. Far enough away to not seem suspicious but close enough so that he could get a perfect view of the area.

Movement flashed in one of the street lamps and Matthew was immediately alert. He saw the blonde German and his guard walk through the light darkness of the park and sit on a bench. He observed the pair for a little longer before cracking his knuckles, rolling his shoulders, and exiting the vehicle.

He made his way into the park and stood beside the bench. Noticing the Canadian, the blue eyed man and his guard stood.

"Mr. Beilschmidt. How good to see you again." Matthew started.

"Ja. You as well. I have been hearing about your 'performance' on all of the media forms." Ludwig replied, his straight face twitching into a grin. He then glanced over at the wig and piercings still adorning the teen's head and face questioningly.

"Disguise." The adolescent answered. "Anyways, do you have the money?" Matthew asked eyeing the metal suitcase. Ludwig nodded and held up the briefcase. Matthew opened the case while it was still in the Germans hands and retrieved the device Craig used earlier from his pocket, scanning the blue light over the bills. The lighter blonde cleared his throat.

"We saw that device earlier with your associate. If you don't mind, could you tell me what it would be?" Matthew glanced up at the man after reading the screen on the handheld scanner.

"It is a tool to help read the authenticity of bills and coins as well as if they are marked or not." The teen replied before closing the suitcase and snapping the locks in place. He grabbed the handle and took it from the older man' hands.

"It was good doing business together… Again. For both of our sakes, I hope we don't meet again." Matthew said smiling that innocent smile. Ludwig frowned and looked over at his guard who had been quiet for the whole exchange. The teen had a feeling this would happen and sighed. He knew something was off with the guard. The pale platinum blonde seemed overpowering in a way. Too much to just simply be a guard.

The man pushed his scarf out of the way so he could reach into his long coat and instead of pulling out a gun, like Matthew thought he would, he took out a… was that a water pipe? The man's violet eyes sparkled in a deranged happiness.

"It was good for me to check out the competition in disguise like I did, da?" The Russian said gleefully.

Matthew raised an eyebrow. So this guy was another assassin, eh? This was going to be good. The adolescent let his stress, guilt and general demented feelings surface and mustered a twisted smile of similar percussion.

"Oh? I have never had a rival before. What are you going to do with a water pipe though? You do realize I have a gun, right? Do I at least get to know your name?"

"My name is Ivan. Ivan Braginski, Mr. Williams."

Matthew nodded demented smile still in place and whipped his gun out in split seconds. Somehow the large Russian man had managed to seemingly teleport to Matthew's side; arms raised and ready to strike the pipe on the Canadian's skull. The teen managed to dodge out of the way before and fired his gun at Ivan, thanking all gods that he remembered to put a silencer on the thing before getting out of the car.

The bullet grazed the Russians shoulder and hit a tree behind him. Cursing under his breath, Matthew recovered and shot again this time hitting the man's shoulder. But not before the platinum haired man returned the favour by bringing his pipe into Matthew's ribs. The adolescent winced as he heard a crack and felt a bruise instantly forming on his side. He let out a growl before shoving the man and lifting his gun, pulling the trigger. The bullet pierced into Braginski's stomach. The man stumbled before pushing through the pain and lurching forward.

The metal pipe connected with Matthew's head and even though this blow wasn't as strong it still shook the teen's brain and caused his vision to go blurry. The Canadian tripped over his feet for a bit before falling to his knees, feeling the gravel of the walkway dig into them. He looked up, sight still impaired, to see Ivan holding his pipe like a bat ready for the pitch. Matthew's vision started fading in and out. He felt himself fading-

_PROMISE ME YOU'LL LIVE_

_I PROMISE_

Matthew's eyes snapped open and he was instantly alert. He made that promise to Alfred hadn't he? The teen grinned and brought his leg back swiftly before kicking at the legs in front of him with all his might. He felt the crack of the Russian's ankles and saw the tower of a man topple. His grin grew wider. He stood up on shaky feet and kicked the pipe away. The adolescent retrieved the gun that had fallen at his side, hissing at the pain in his ribs before straightening out and raising the gun to Ivan's forehead. He looked the man dead in the eye, violet clashing with violet, and said.

"You shouldn't have fucked with the person you fucked with."

Before he pulled the trigger.

* * *

Okay, so I have a lot to say about this. First of all, the C14 Timberwolf is the only Canadian-made sniper rifle I know so... yeah. Secondly, I'm sorry for killing the Prime Minister. I really am. I didn't mean to. Thirdly, I also didn't mean to make the PM's security service look stupid. I just didn't want Matt to get caught. Fourthly, stupid Matthew is funny Matthew. Fifthly, the song played briefly on the radio is NOT MINE. It is called COMING UNDONE by KORN. Sixthly, I'm pretty sure a handheld money verifying machine does not exist. Seventhly, I AM SORRY ABOUT IVAN! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! IT JUST HAPPENED! Eighthly, I am also sorry about the fight scene being bad. It was my first time writing one... *hides in corner*

**Riane V: **OH MY GOODNESS! YOU ARE SO SWEET! ADGKFGIMFASLFMR! I CAN'T EVEN-! :D :D :D


	10. Chapter 9

The quiet bang echoed through the rustling trees and Ivan Braginski was no more. Matthew walked over to the Russian man and with his newly gloved hand bent over and checked the platinum blonde's pulse. Like the colour in the man's waxy skin, it had vanished without a trace.

The teen sighed and looked over at the German man who to Matthew's slight surprise hadn't tried to escape during their face off. He stared at the adolescent with icy blue eyes before his mouth grew into a large, genuine smile that caught Matthew completely off guard, which you can imagine is a great feat in itself. The taller man approached the teen cautiously, smile still in place, and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Williams, I would like to apologize to and thank you for this." He said gesturing to the body. Matthew just blinked and gave a questioning stare to which Ludwig shifted nervously at, not forgetting the monster of a kid the person in front of him could be.

"If you haven't noticed Ludwig, I'm kind of hurt and pretty tired. So could you please explain what is happening?" The violet eyed man asked, yawning and wincing at the action. His head felt like it got hit by a train that was slingshot by two other speeding trains. Like, the train was in between the two others and they had industrial grade elastic and… God, never mind.

"Of course! I apologize again. What happened was that Ivan is…was a human trafficker who did mercenary work for fun. He thought that mercenary work counted as being an assassin, we weren't about to tell him otherwise. When he heard about you he had to know who you were and how good you were so he used me as a cover to infiltrate your business. When he saw how good you really were he… well, you know the rest." Ludwig ended with a sigh eyeing the other's wounds with concern. Matthew noticed and stood up straighter despite the pain.

"Alright, if what you say is true, does that mean there are other prisoners?" Ludwig nodded. "Okay, any other leaders to be concerned about?"

"Only one, but she is not good with anything but a knife. Don't bother though. You need to get home to your family." Matthew looked up at the taller man in disbelief. Was he actually telling him to value himself over the other prisoners? Ludwig just smiled in confidence at the look.

"I-I guess I'll leave it to you then." The teen responded, deciding to trust Ludwig because he might as well start somewhere. The German nodded before turning and walking away. Matthew thought of something all of a sudden and called out after man. Ludwig halted and turned his head.

"How old are you Ludwig?" Matthew yelled. The man gave him a confused glance before yelling back.

"I am 16, why?" The shorter of the two blanched. He had not expected that as the answer.

"You don't happen to remember whether you have an older brother, do you?"

"I'm positive I do. I don't remember his name but I remember greyish white hair." Ludwig stated face twisting in thought. Matthew gaped then ran up to the German and producing a pen out of god knows where. He wrote his address on the man's hand.

"Come here after you've finished freeing everyone. I'm pretty sure I know your family." The assassin said happily before running off in the other direction and grabbing the fallen briefcase on his way, wincing in pain at the exertion.

Ludwig stood there in shock for a couple minutes before shaking his head, letting out a loud laugh, turning and running back to his car. As he put it into drive he had a death grip on the steering wheel in excitement and determination.

This should be interesting.

* * *

I'M SORRY! I just wanted Ludwig to be happeh! But remember when Matthew knew that Gilbert helped him because he reminded him of someone? Remember? *sobs*

In other news, I won't be posting a chapter tomorrow because I'm going camping. In the winter. Just don't ask, I'm Canadian. Anyways, hope you will all be here when I get back!~

**SilverDawn1313: **Yeah, it's one of my favourite songs ^3^

**Riane V: **Can I just take a moment to tell you how lovely you are? Because you really are. Yeah, I tried to make Matthew very Alfred-esque. He really loves his lil bro. (You're just perfect okay?)


	11. Chapter 10

Being an assassin and all, Matthew knows some people. This is how he managed to call a 'clean-up service' to dispose of Ivan's body and all the stains as well. The scene would vanish by early dawn and all would be right with the world… Or whatever.

But as it stood for Matthew, driving seemed to be a lot harder than he had initially thought, what with his injuries and all. They started hurting tenfold after the adrenaline wore off and he was really hurting by the time he got back. He almost forgot to worry about his family's reaction to all of this. Almost.

As Matthew's car pulled into the drive way he glanced at the clock and winced. It was 12. At night. Shit. Matthew took a deep breath and coughed, holding his side. Right, cracked rib. Shit. His heart started beating rapidly as he remembered how he promised Alfred that he would tell them everything. Every single thing. Shit. It was only at the jolt of pain that he realized he was hyperventilating. The teen grabbed a plastic bag that he found in the glove compartment and held it up to his mouth, sealing it around his lips as he forced himself to slow his breath. Shit.

What was going on with him? He had pulled the trigger on countless people without even blinking. He had been chased by ruthless people countless times without flinching. He had been at gun point more times than he could even begin to imagine and yet he was freaking out about telling his family a secret?

Matthew bit his lip and turned the car off. He realized he was still in his disguise as he was getting out of the car and swore under his breath. He ripped the wig off, taking the wig cap with it and brushed through his hair with his fingers removing the clips along the way. The adolescent reached into the compartment beside his seat and retrieved a baby wipe (shut up, they are useful) and wiped off his make-up while removing the fake piercings at the same time. He grabbed his glasses, removed and stored his contacts, and slipped his glasses on. The blonde removed his black hoodie and replaced it with his blue one.

Sighing, Matthew forced himself out of the car and took much smaller deep breaths as he made his way to the door. He felt as if his heart and head were going to explode. He reached for the handle, twisted it, and swung the door open. The reaction was instant.

"MATTIE!? OH MY GOD, MATTHEW!" Alfred screamed immediately before sprinting into the foyer from the kitchen. He ran up to his brother and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Thank god it wasn't his torso. The oldest returned the hug as he saw his dad and papa running in seconds later.

"Matthew, lad! Where in the BLOODY HELL have you BEEN!? We've been worried sick!"

"Mon Cher! Oh, Mon petite! We are so glad that you are okay!" Matthew's parents cried as they both embraced their children.

"Mais, définir le mot bon." The wavy haired teen mumbled. His papa heard him though and pulled away.

"What is wrong, Mathieu?" Upon closer inspection, Francis saw the large bruise on the side of his sons face and gasped, crystal blue eyes widening. "MON DIEU!"

At the outburst the other two members of the family backed up and saw the dark splotch on Matthew's face as well.

"Mattie, what the hell?!"

"Dear god, my boy!"

Matthew shifted uneasily under their shocked gazes and tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. He felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes and held them at bay for a bit. That is, until his dad walked up to him and put a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Do you need to sit down, love?" Arthur asked concern shining in his emerald eyes. That was when the dam broke loose. Tears started flowing down Matthew's cheeks as he nodded. All three members of his family were stunned because they hadn't seen the oldest cry since he was very little. They rushed him over to the couches in the living area and started fussing over the now sobbing teen.

"I-I'm s-so sorry, g-guys. I n-never m-m-meant to worry a-anyone. P-please f-forgive me!" He cried rubbing at his eyes, having removed his glasses when he started crying. It didn't help that his ribs were still hurting like they just got a wrecking ball hit into them. The others glanced at each other before kneeling down in front of him so that he wouldn't have to look up at them.

"Mathieu, we will love you no matter what. You need to know this, oui?"

"Yeah, bro. 'Sides you are totally awesome, like, all the time." Alfred said warmly, flashing his large grin but with a tad of uneasiness added in there. Matthew cursed himself for being so weak and wiped away the tears, pressing the heels of his palm against his eyes to stem the flow of water.

Finally, after a few shaky, shallow breaths, the teen was done crying. He sniffled and looked at his family who were still crouching to his level.

"Stand up, you three. You are going to wreck your knees." He said giving a few wet chuckles. The others sighed and sat on the chairs across from Matthew, leaving him to feel quite lonely. They locked their gazes back onto the strawberry-blonde after giving him a few minutes to recuperate. He looked back and started.

"I should probably tell you why I have been disappearing and getting money, which reminds me." Matthew said as he lifted the briefcase onto the couch beside him and clicking it open to reveal the one million dollars in unmarked bills. There was a collective gasp.

"M-Matthew, dear, where did you… How much is that?" Arthur questioned looking awestruck at the amount.

"Around one million dollars. Before I continue with my story, can I get you guys to promise me something?" He asked hopefully not even slightly deterred at the amount of cash he had beside him. His family, on the other hand, was having a hard time grasping the fact that they had one million dollars in their living room but tried to push through it.

"O-Oui, Mon amour? What is it that you want us to promise?" Francis asked gaze shifting from the money to his son in concern.

"Promise me you won't be disgusted or hate me. I know you said that you will love me no matter what, but promise me you won't throw me out or something. Please?" The violet eyed teen begged. Matthew's family looked on in surprise but nodded all the same. Matthew bit his lip hard.

"It all started when Uncle Alistair came to visit back when I was 8…"

_There was a knocking on Matthew's bedroom door. The little 8 year old stumbled over to the door, leaving his Tin Tin comic book behind to grab the handle of said door. He opened the wooden portal and saw his uncle standing in the doorway, bright red hair and all. _

"_Hello, Uncle. Is there something you needed?" The young boy asked the man. _

"_Guid mornin' wee un. You gotta' come wi's for a li' while." He replied in all of his Scottish glory. Matthew's face twisted in confusion before he sorted through the words carefully and found the meaning._

"_Okay, Uncle. I'll come with you in a second, let me just put a bookmark in my book." The Scotsman nodded and Matthew ran over to the spread out comic slipping a piece of paper into the comic before turning and running back to Alistair. The man held out his hand and Matthew held the calloused hand with a giggle that made the redhead smile. _

_Alistair led the small blonde boy past the other rooms and out to the car. He buckled the child into his car seat, closed the door and sat in the driver's seat of the car. The Scotsman turned to Matthew, who was looking back curiously, and smiled. _

"_Dinna fash yersel, yer ol' man sayd it'd be righ' kind if A took ye out fo' a spin." The young boy took a moment before he smiled._

"_Where are we gonna go? Can we get ice-cream? Maple ice-cream?" _

"_Lik' A sayd, dinna fash yersel." The man said before pulling out of the driveway. _

_After driving for a while they finally made it to their destination. Matthew leaned the side of his face against the window and tried to read the large sign above the door of the building._

_THE GUN DEALER: WITH INDOOR RANGE_

_Matthew, being only 8, knew as much about guns as his parents taught him. So basically bad and wrong. Knowing this, the young boy shifted uncomfortably and unbuckled himself waiting for his uncle to open his door. When Alistair finally opened the door, Matthew spoke up._

"_Uncle, aren't guns bad? Why are we here?" He asked violet eyes shining in curiosity._

"_Matthew guns arna bad. T'ayl be protect'n ya un dauy. T'ayl come a time wen the goovernmint will force drafts upon the lot of ye. Lahk wen they trahd during Afghanistan. No nephew of mine will be forced int' a war withoot the knowin' of a gun. Jus' dinna tell any 'bout this, ay?" The red-head explained in the amount of time it took to get out of the car, close the door and walk up to the door._

"_Okay, Uncle. I guess that make sense." _

"_Guid man. Nou, A wan' ye te practice as mooch as ye c'n, promise?" He asked opening the door and leading Matthew in._

"_I promise, Uncle."_

* * *

Hi people! I'm back! So wow. You guys are actually amazing. I come back to all of this heart-warming, positive feedback that made me smile so hard my cheeks hurt :')

Now, about this chapter: I am sorry. I could really see Alistair (Scotland) doing this and being a paranoid troll. I also feel so bad for torturing Matthew. So bad. I swear that I love him. I do. Also, next chapter is sad, again. I'M SORREHHH! *hides*

Translations

_Mon petit = My little (My little one)_

_Mais, définir le mot bon = But, define the word okay (Depends on what you mean by okay)_

_Guid mornin' wee un. You gotta' come wi's for a li' while = Good morning little one. You have got to come with me for a little while  
_

___Dinna fash yersel, yer ol' man sayd it'd be righ' kind if A took ye out fo' a spin_ = Don't worry, your father said it would be okay if i took you out  


_Lik' A sayd, dinna fash yersel = Like I said, don't worry  
_

___Matthew guns arna bad. T'ayl be protect'n ya un dauy. T'ayl come a time wen the goovernmint will force drafts upon the lot of ye. Lahk wen they trahd during Afghanistan. No nephew of mine will be forced int' a war withoot the knowin' of a gun. Jus' dinna tell any 'bout this, ay? = Matthew guns aren't bad. They will protect you one day. There will come a time when the government will draft everyone. Like when they tried during Afghanistan. No nephew of mine will be forced into a war without knowing how to use a gun. Just don't tell anyone about this, okay?  
_

_____Guid man. Nou, A wan' ye te practice as mooch as ye c'n, promise?_ = Good man. Now, I want you to practice as much as you can, promise?"  


I am so sorry about all of that. ^ This will never happen again. I am so bad at Scottish slang, I don't even-

**SilverDawn1313: **Yay! Song buddies! Oh my goodness, I had so much fun camping! The snow was all the way up to mid-thigh! And we had around 5 hikes (through the snow that had never been walked on). It was quite painful, but so great! I am so glad that the last chapter made you happy! Thank you so much for all the love, you are fantastic!

**Riane V: **Yeah, I still really wanted them to be siblings in this! I love them as brothers. Oh, it will be fun. Thank you! Camping was fantastic! I made a bonfire with a match and a piece of paper. The rest I had to collect from the environment (dead twigs, branches, bark, etc...). It was awesome! You deserve the compliment! Thaaaaaannnnkkkk yoooouuuuu! I can't say that enough! Saying this story makes your day happy, makes my entire life happy! I am so grateful for all of these comments!

**Hibird666: **Thank you so much! I am so happy that you like my story and assassin Matthew! I hope the family reacted in a good enough way. I asked my family on how they would react to similar news so it's slightly based on that. Yay! Canadian power! Unfortunately, we didn't get a sauna. We did roll around in the snow though. A lot. XD The closest I have ever gotten to doing any of that is going into a hot tub, rolling around in the snow, and then jumping back in. It was the best! You get all tingly and feel needle pricks! Anyway, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I have the greatest readers in the world!


	12. Chapter 11

There was a silence in the room as Matthew finished his story. But from what the violet eyed man could see, Arthur and Francis were about to bust a couple veins and Alfred was sitting there trying to process the story. Arthur locked his sights back on Matthew.

"So, what does this story about my IDIOTIC AND BLOODY MENTAL brother have to do with you disappearing? I doubt you practiced your shooting for a whole day." His dad questioned, strangling a pillow which Matthew assumed he was pretending to be Alistair. At the question, the other family members focused on the teen again. He sighed and cleared his throat.

"Well, one day when I was about 13, a man by the name of Craig saw me shooting at the range. I guess the fact that I was my age and a good shooter presented the thought that I was some sort of professional so he approached me. Craig offered his assistance as a secretary and it got me thinking, or whatever. It didn't sound so bad at the time and I felt it would impress uncle. I accepted Craig's help along with the job." Matthew's throat clenched together and he looked at his family in desperation.

"What job, Mathieu?" Francis asked hesitantly, not liking at all where this was going.

"I-I became a… I'm an assassin." Matthew said finally, voice cracking in the middle of the statement. The silence that followed reminded Matthew of the vivid nightmare he had only the night before. He was staring at his feet, tears threatening to flow once more.

"Oh, Mattie." Alfred breathed.

"T-the first contract was e-e-easy. A-and it was a horribly, disgusting man. I-I never… This was never my plan. My alias spread through t-the n-networks and the next years w-were an uncontrollable w-whirlwind and I couldn't-"Matthew choked out.

There was a high pitched sound that came from in front of him and the teen chanced a glance up to see his family staring back with wide eyes. The sound seemed to have been made by Arthur and Matthew bit his lip. Said man stood up and stumbled a bit before catching his balance.

"I-I think I need to think about this for a while." He said before running out of the room. Matthew let out a sob when he heard the slam of a door and stood up himself. He clutched at his rib, tripped over his feet before gaining balance, and ran as fast as his injuries would allow.

By the time Matthew finally finished running he realized that he was standing outside of his headquarters. He unlocked the door and closed it behind him before running to the bathroom of the building. Tears still streaming freely, he ripped his sweater off and lifted the t-shirt that was under it to view his injured side. Matthew flinched at the very noticeable black, purple, and yellow bruise forming there. He knew he had a broken rib but at the moment he really couldn't care less. Don't get him wrong, it hurt. A lot. But his mind was in other places.

Matthew walked to the main room where all of his equipment was set up and looked around feeling a little lost. He made his way to the seating area and carefully lowered himself onto the couch, clutching his side. The teen sighed and straightened out his thoughts.

He would go back tomorrow. They would probably be cooled off by then… Or would they? Matthew felt the dark parts of his mind reaching out and grappling on to everything it could get its oily black coils around. What if they never forgave him? What if they disowned him? Alfred had even said he was worthless. Right? Was that real? No, that was a dream. Right? Oh god, he was losing his mind. He pulled at his strawberry blonde locks, hissing at the pain the action caused him, both from pulling at his bruised scalp and jostling his bruised side. He was a wreck and why haven't his god damn tears stopped? Matthew scrubbed violently at his face, knocking his glasses off and letting them fall wherever.

The violet eyed man sighed for what was probably the millionth time that day and lowered himself slowly into a laying position. Tears continued to fall as Matthew wondered just how everything went wrong in the span of one day before closing his eyes and diving into a restless unconsciousness.

* * *

I'm SORRRREEEEEHHHHHH! I couldn't let him off just yet! If I ever had a kid that told me that, I would probably react like Arthur. Sorry future possible assassin child.

Anyways, only 4-ish more chapters to go! Thank you for all the feedback and compliments! You people are so amazing! Also, don't search up bad bruising on Google. Seriously. Be specific when you search things. I'VE SEEN THINGS, MAN! I am shuddering right now.

**SilverDawn1313: **No problem! Yeah, even though it was hard to walk through it was really fun to frolic in. :P Oh my! You are so kind! I can't stress it enough how honoured I am to make you people happy! I am so glad that you enjoy my story!

**Riane V: **Sorry ;) I hope this is enough to make up for it?! I also hope this is a good enough explanation! Because, really. Who makes good decisions when they're 13. Right? Or is that just me? I'll show myself out. But no, camping is the best thing in the winter! You can make a fire and be all toasty warm! It is something you should definitely do if you come to Canada!


	13. Chapter 12

Matthew woke to someone poking his nose and his eyes opened to meet worried amber ones. The teen had to take a minute to remember who was kneeling in front of him, but when he did he, ignoring the pain in doing so, threw his arms around Craig's shoulders. Said man was very surprised. So surprised that upon receiving the hug he lost his balance and tipped forward, head landing on the adolescent's side. Whoops. Matthew cried out and curled in on himself, hands placed gently but protectively over his ribs.

"Matthew?! Hey, Matt! What's wrong? What happened?" Craig cried in concern. Matthew was gasping for breaths because the pain was so unbearable.

"B-Broken… Rib." The teen choked out. Craig's eyes widened and he fell back onto his ass.

"Do you… You need to go to the hospital." The amber eyed man said standing up and helping the blonde get up very slowly. Matthew shook his head but immediately regretted it. The blinding pain caused by the effort of getting up mixed with shaking his head made him almost fall. He recovered quickly though.

"N-no. I can't go to the hospital. I have to go home… or not… I don't know. Craig, is that you?" Matthew stuttered out looking at the man in front of him with confusion. The black-haired man began to freak out at the blonde's mumbling and tried walking a little faster while supporting the teen.

They eventually made it to Craig's black Audi R8 GT and the man slid Matthew into the passenger side, settling into the driver's seat after. He started the car and drove to the closest hospital which was about 10 minutes away.

The two entered the waiting room and Craig ran to the front desk. A girl who looked a little older than Matthew and had short blonde hair greeted him with a small wave.

"Miss, I need to get medical attention for my friend immediately. I think he has internal bleeding and a concussion." He said quickly, pointing back at Matthew who was staring at the wall and wondering why it was spinning. The girl whose name tag read 'Bella' rushed over to the teen.

"Sir, what is wrong? Where are you hurt?" She asked in concern. The violet eyed man just stared curiously back.

"Um… My head and… Uh, wait… I…" He replied and looked down at his t-shirt before tugging it up revealing the horrible bruising underneath. Bella gasped and helped him walk as fast as possible to the front counter before picking up the phone.

"I need a doctor and a gurney at the front desk immediately." The demand was heard over the PA system. Bella hung up the phone and walked over to the teen.

"What's your name, sweetie?" She asked.

"Matthew Williams… I mean Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy." He replied swaying slightly on his feet. Bella looked at the older man and asked which name was the right one. To which he replied that the latter one was the correct answer. She walked back over to the computer and searched his name, pulling his medical record up and finding his family's phone number.

The doctor and gurney finally arrived and Bella pointed the team to Matthew. They ran over to the teen and helped him onto the bed before running him into a different room further into the hospital, Craig following closely behind. Bella brought the regular phone up to her ear and prepared to call the number listed under emergency contact.

* * *

Craig you are so damn clumsy!

Soooooo... yeah. At this point I realize that I made this story much longer than it needed to be. I'm sorry for making this chapter so uneventful. But Craig lurvs his boss! Matthew is finally in a hospital, though! And Belgium is the secretary!

Oooooh, the family is being called. Craig has a Audi R8 GT! I really want that car. It's super nice because Matthew is generous with his abundant amount of cashola.

**SilverDawn1313: **Frolicking through snow is very fun! I know! I'm sorry for torturing him so. Yeah, I would probably freak too! Thank you sooooo muchhhh! Why are you people so nice!? I was so worried that people were going to hate on me when I put up my story but I've been getting the best readers! You are so great!


	14. Chapter 13

The full body examination was the longest half an hour Matthew had ever faced. It was officially diagnosed that he had three broken ribs, a fractured skull, and a pretty bad concussion. That was a lot of pain that Matthew did not want to deal with so he was lying as still as possible on the hospital bed, bandages and sling in place, staring at the ceiling while Craig fluttered around the room like a mother hen.

The blonde was informed that his family had been contacted but after what he had told them the night before he wasn't holding his breath. Matthew wouldn't come for himself either. He had ruined everything. Why couldn't he have just gone along with their drug dealer theory? The teen sighed and Craig was at his side in an instant.

"What's wrong, Matthew? Are you hurting again? Do you need a doctor? You need a doctor." The man was about to press the emergency call button located at the side of Matthew's bed when said teen spoke up.

"Craig, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm not going to die." Craig winced at his words and slumped down into the seat beside the bed.

"I know, I know. You just… You scared the shit out of me, kid. I come to the office and find you passed out on the couch with a giant bruise on the side of your face. Then, when you wake up you insist you have a broken rib and start mumbling a whole bunch of gibberish. I was scared for your health, Matthew." The adolescent's eyes had become wide during the recounting of events and he smiled.

"I didn't know you cared so much, Craig." Matthew found himself in a state of surprise. Despite everything that had occurred in the last 48 hours, he discovered that it was easier to smile than before. Maybe he really did need to let everything out. He felt light-headed and happy even though pain was coursing through his every tendril.

"Oh hush you." Craig chuckled slightly before flicking the boy's leg and sticking his tongue out. Matthew laughed as well before hissing in pain. Craig was about to go for the call button again before Matthew smiled the pain off.

There was a clearing of a throat at the door and both men looked in the direction of the noise. Matthew's nurse stood there smiling slightly before speaking.

"There is a Kirkland-Bonnefoy trio here to see you, Mateo." The Italian man stated brightly, blinding smile in place. Matthew paled considerably at this announcement however and decided to start practicing his deep breaths. Unfortunately, this was very painful to the man because of his still healing ribs. Feliciano, the Italian nurse, rushed to his side to try calming the teen. Eventually, because of the soothing, accented words, Matthew regained control of his respiratory system.

The Italian was concerned with his reaction to say the least. He turned to go tell the three visitors that they needed to leave when a hand caught the shirt of his scrubs. Feliciano looked down at Matthew and smiled comfortingly.

"Can you please let them in?" The blonde requested. The auburn haired Italian looked at the teen in reluctance but Matthew gave a pleading look. The nurse finally smiled again and nodded to which the adolescent seemed relieved at. Craig watched as the bubbly Italian all but skipped out of the room before turning to Matthew.

"Are you sure? You don't have to face them now, you know?" The black haired man said.

"If not now, when?" Matthew replied looking nervously at the closed door. The amber eyed man nodded hesitantly before standing from the chair and walking over to the corner of the room, leaning against the wall.

A few seconds later, the door burst open and a wide eyed, pale, hair mussed Alfred appeared in the frame. His eyes locked onto Matthew's form immediately and he gasped at the older teen's appearance. There were bandages tied around his wavy blonde locks, the bruise on his face was larger and darker than before, and from what Alfred could see, Matthew was wearing a sling.

The youngest's tired eyes filled with tears that spilled over instantly as he ran to his brother's bedside. Running footsteps were heard out in the hall before two older figures stood leaning against the doorway panting. Once there gazes found the oldest son they forgot completely about their fatigue and ran over to the bed, stares full of guilt and horror at their son's condition.

"H-hey guys, don't worry. It looks worse than it is." Matthew stated, attempting a joke. Alfred let out a sob and held onto his brother's hand. Arthur was the first of the family to speak.

"Matthew, lad, I am so sorry for everything. This is my fault. I shouldn't have run away like I did. I... You… We…" Arthur was starting to tear up and become incoherent so Francis took over.

"Mon fils, are you okay? What happened? We were so worried about you when you didn't come back and then we got the call…" Francis trailed off at that point.

"MATTIE! Oh my god, I was so scared! I thought you weren't coming back!" Alfred said through his sobs as he fell into the chair behind him, holding Matthew's hand to his forehead.

Matthew was shocked to say the least. He didn't understand. Why were they so worried?

"Y-you mean you don't hate me?" He asked quietly, fearing the answer. His family stared back at him. Francis stepped closer.

"Mathieu, we already told you. We could never hate you. Never ever in a million years. We were extremely disappointed, but we love you no less." Matthew could have jumped up and down in joy because of what his Papa told him but he was still in pretty bad shape. Instead he gave a large, teary smile.

"Now with that being said lad, we need you to promise us that this will never happen again." Arthur said after recovering from his earlier breakdown. Mathew nodded vigorously.

"I promise, oh god do I promise. I'm so sorry for all the trouble I have caused all of you. I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't expect everything to get so complicated." The violet eyed teen replied breathlessly.

Suddenly, the temperature in the room seemed to drop multiple degrees and right before the three family members' and Craig's eyes Matthew shifted into assassin mode. It was hard to recognize at first but they eventually saw the tense of his shoulders and the hard look in his eyes. The teen pulled out his IV and all the other cords hooked up to him. The other member's in the room winced at the monotone sound of the machine flat-lining.

Alfred tried to yell at his brother to stop what he was doing when the cold violet eyes slid over to him and shut him up real quick. Matthew put a finger up to his own lips letting everyone know they needed to be quiet when they heard a loud crash outside the closed door. Everyone jumped at the noise except for the hitman, of course. He slid out of the hospital bed silently and walked over to the door.

The blonde clicked the lock into place before gesturing for everyone to huddle in the far corner. After everything in the room was settled Matthew looked out through the small glass window on the door. There was a loud thump on the door and Matthew stepped away from the portal before a knife was stabbed through it.

"What business do you have here?" Matthew asked to the door while the knife slid back out. The other people in the room were surprised at how calm he sounded. By this time the assassin had figured out that this must be the other leader Ludwig was talking about.

"You killed my брат, you disgusting excuse for a human being." A female voice snarled from the other side of the door, the knife stabbing into the wood once more. Matthew nodded, as this was a valid reason to be angry, before responding.

"Well, he did try to kill me first. I have the injuries to prove that." He tried reasoning. The Canadian was slightly disappointed that Ludwig hadn't taken care of this woman.

"You should have let him kill you." She screamed before delivering a kick through the stab marks causing the wood to strain and break leaving a large hole in the barrier. Matthew's eyes locked onto the Russian's. She reached through the hole and unclicked the lock.

"The door that was separating us is gone now. Isn't that nice?" She added grinning maniacally. Unfortunately for her, Matthew was across the room and digging his fist into her stomach as soon as she ended her sentence. She coughed out her breath and clutched at her stomach with one hand before slashing her knife out. It nearly clipped Matthew's neck before he jumped out of the way.

The long haired girl straightened out and charged. The blonde ducked out of the way but the blade sliced the ends of his hair. This was not good. He was still injured from fighting Ivan so he was a lot less agile than he usually would be. His thoughts were sliced away like the air in front of his face. Yep, that was too close for comfort.

Matthew delivered a punch that the woman dodged. Sweat was gathering on his brow from the fatigue and strain. Damn it. He glanced back at his family and Craig they were staring at the scene in fear. He had to protect them. Matthew felt a sting on his arm and saw that she had sliced his bicep. Geez, seriously? His other hand went to the cut out of instinct but swung back around to backhand the Russian.

The woman stumbled back, cupping her cheek, before straightening out and lifting her knife. Matthew then saw a gloved hand appear in the doorway and grab her platinum blonde long hair. The hand pulled and the girl fell back into the broad chest of Ludwig. Matthew smiled before kicking the Russian's wrist causing the knife to fly up. The teen caught it gracefully and held it up to the woman's neck. Thankfully he had managed to slip on gloves somewhere between the fight and now.

"Took you long enough. What are you planning on doing with her?" He asked, glaring at the girl but obviously asking the German. Ludwig gave a hum of consideration, easily holding the struggling Russian.

"Perhaps hitting her in the head with something very blunt and leaving her in a ditch would be a good idea?" The blue eyed man replied.

"No, she knows what our faces look like. That would be no good. Maybe we should just take out the trash right now." Matthew suggested. Grinning at the way the girl's attempts at escape became more desperate.

"M-Mattie?" The teen turned to see his family staring wide eyed at him. Oh yeah, they were there weren't they?

"Um, sorry guys. We'll be right back." The violet eyed man replied, clutching his bleeding arm. All three members of his family stood up.

"Matthew, did you not just promise us that you would stop this?" Arthur spoke up. He quieted down after Matthew's eyes turned cold again.

"I know I did. But at this point it's dangerous to let her go. She not only knows my face, but all of yours' as well. Now, if you'll excuse me." He said turning and following Ludwig out the door.

"What are we going to do?" Ludwig asked his Canadian companion. Matthew sighed.

"Could you maybe slam her against the wall?" Ludwig nodded and did so.

"I want you to know your options here, lady. If you tell the police you get busted for being a human trafficker. If you try to get revenge, I will kill you. If you have any contact with anybody from this country, I will kill you. If you even think about me or anyone else here. I. Will. Kill. You. Do you understand?" He waited for the woman to nod before backing off and sighing. Ludwig raised an eyebrow.

"So…"

"We're sending her back to Russia." He said, yawning. Both Ludwig and the woman stared at him in shock.

"You can't do that!" The girl screeched. Matthew winced, as his concussion was still pretty bad, and replied.

"I'll have you know that I can do whatever the hell I want." He ground out. She shook at the furious tone of his voice. The trio eventually made it to Ludwig's car by sneaking out the back and they drove to the airport after Matthew withdrew 900 dollars from his bank account.

The woman, who they discovered was named Natalia, luckily had her passport and ID in her apron thingy. They forced her to go up and buy the ticket. Then they waited for the next couple hours. Matthew had found a large jacket in Ludwig's car earlier and had covered his cut that way.

Finally the flight arrived and the two men, with a quick bribe to the flight attendants of 100 dollars that was left over, made sure she had been seated on the plane and stood by the door until the plane was going to take off. They even saw her through the small window as it lifted off the runway. When the plane was out of view Matthew heaved a sigh of relief and when they got to the car the Canadian passed out in the passenger's seat.

Ludwig chuckled and drove faster. It had been a long day.

* * *

So, yeah! Belarus joined the party (and left shortly after) as well as North Italy! And Ludwig is back! Yay! I love writing Craig as a mothering person! All the things are happening! Only a couple more chapters to go!

Translations:

_брат = brother_

**juliria:** Thank you! You are so nice! I'm so happy that you like my story! Unfortunately, there is only about two more chapters! So I might go 'off the grid' for a while after the story ends. This has been awesome. You all have been awesome!**  
**

**SilverDawn1313: **I know. I treat Matthew so badly! But I really do love him! Aw! Thank you so much for being such a great supporter throughout the story! I really am glad that you enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy the rest!


	15. Chapter 14

When the two had arrived back at the hospital a worried Belle all but forced Matthew on a gurney and forced them back up to the room. The Kirkland-Bonnefoy family and Craig were still in the room. Ludwig swore there were permanent pacing tracks on the floor but shook off the thought.

Once the doctors had finished their examination/bandaging of Matthew and left, Ludwig explained what they had done and the Canadian's family smiled adoringly at the slumbering teen, knowing that he had restrained himself for them. They all waited in the room for Matthew to wake up much to the doctor's chagrin. The caretakers let them stay, however, because after all, they did save the hospital from that shrieking, blade-wielding psycho.

About half a day later Matthew woke up and was greeted by the smiling faces of Alfred, Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, and Craig. He blinked his violet eyes confused, before smiling his beautiful shy smile that everyone had missed. Matthew felt no heavy burdens on his shoulders, no contracts were weighing him down, no secrets, no fears. He was genuinely happy and it showed.

Everything seemed to finally be going right for Matthew and he wasn't about to ruin it. He did allow himself to laugh. The other people in the room were surprised at the sound of bordering hysterical laughter. Alfred stepped forward.

"Hey Mattie, are you okay? Do you need a doctor? Did that girl hit you in the head?" The younger brother questioned concernedly, slowly inching towards the emergency call button. What were with these people and emergency call buttons? Matthew quieted down and was left chuckling slightly.

"N-no, Al, I'm fine. Perfectly fine. More than fine! I am free and I have never felt better." The teen answered happily. He sat up ignoring the phantom pain of his injuries and hugged his brother. Alfred was stunned momentarily before laughing and wrapping his arms around his older brother.

"I'm so glad, Mattie. You don't know how much I have missed you." Alfred was on the brink of tears.

"But I never really left." Matthew replied confusedly. Alfred just gave a teary smile. Everyone else had their moments with Matthew, Craig's involving multiple tears, but the last to speak with him was Ludwig.

"Matthew, there is no way I could possibly repay you. Everything you have done for me and the other prisoners. If there is anything. Anything I could do for you, just let me know." Ludwig said smiling brilliantly.

Matthew returned the smile and held out his hand. Ludwig looked at him quizzically before siding his hand into the older teen's. He looked at their intertwined hands and felt a folded piece of paper being slid onto his palm. The German looked confused but the Canadian just smiled gently before letting go of his hand.

"Alright, enough of this. You all need to go home and sleep it's, what? 9? Get out. All of you." Matthew said laughing. The people in the room were about to protest but the teen waved them all off and turned on the TV. They gave a collective sigh at the Canadian's stubbornness but filed out all the same, Arthur and Francis giving a farewell kiss to their oldest on the way out.

Matthew focused his attention on the TV and stuck his tongue out at the plastic people screaming at each other. Seriously, did a Cheetos factory blow up beside them? It definitely was not normal to be that orange Matthew decided. He switched the channel to CBC and saw the face of the Prime Minister on the screen.

He fell silent as he watched the report intently. The news reporter, who was wearing entirely too much makeup, reported that the bullet that killed the man was unmarked and untraceable. Matthew smiled at this.

"Even though the gun is untraceable, the RCMP have a sketch of a possible suspect." This definitely caught the attention of the adolescent. "The man is assumed to be American with short auburn hair and sharp features. About 6 feet in height and around 140 lbs. Possibly around 20 years of age."

Matthew laughed at the description and sketch. It looked nothing like him. This was why he was so good at his job. The thought struck him as slightly melancholy. He could never return to the exciting life of being an assassin and he was putting his skills to waste. Well, that left a bitter taste in his mouth. The Canadian ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Oh well, he could live a normal life with normal friends and normal jobs with normal low-paying wages.

Right?

* * *

You keep telling yourself that Matthew.

Fluff chapter is fluff.

Anyways! This is the second last chapter guys :( It has been a great joy to be able to write for each and everyone of you! I'm so glad that a lot of you found it good! Happy endings are the best, non? The last chapter is about Ludwig! Yay!

Translations:

_RCMP = Royal Canadian Mounted Police. They are usually the ones who take care of super important business._

**SilverDawn1313: **Yeah. She is pretty damn crazy. Oh well! She's on a plane to Russia now so all is good! I have to thank you so much for all the feedback you have given! You have been one of my very loyal readers and for that, I thank you!

**Madame Axis: **I never thought about it like that. That is actually an awesome speculation though because you know what I think you are right. Thanks for the feedback! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the next one!


	16. Chapter 15 (end)

Once Ludwig had reached his car, he unfolded the paper Matthew had given him. There was an address. The German was slightly confused at first but remembered the conversation they had the second time they had met.

_You don't happen to remember whether you have an older brother, do you?... I'm pretty sure I know your family._

The tall man gasped and leaned back onto the Dodge Pickup. His icy blue eyes stared holes into the scrawled address, before he jumped into the driver's seat and sped out of the parking lot. He followed the built-in GPS, thanking all the gods that Ivan could afford nice cars.

The German stopped his truck in front of the modest home and stared at the lit windows for a bit. He took a deep breath before turning the car off. He double checked the address and exited the vehicle. He trudged up to the door before hesitating. What if they didn't like him or forgot about him or never wanted him at all? No, he had to know. He steeled himself and knocked on the door. It took a couple of seconds but he heard footsteps approaching the door. Then it opened.

"Ja? What is it?" The shorter man asked distracted with something behind him. Ludwig stood speechless at the familiar glint of the man's silver hair. Gilbert's brow furrowed at the lack of response and flitted his crimson eyes from whatever was behind him to the man in front of him. He looked at the blonde and gaped.

"U-um, this may sound strange but I think I'm your bruder." Ludwig blurted out. Gilbert nodded slowly before turning his head.

"VATI! GET OVER HERE NOW!" He screamed into the household. A man, who looked almost identical to Ludwig but taller and with longer hair, came running out of the other room. He halted and stared at the blonde teen standing in the door way.

"Ludwig? Is that you?" The older man whispered loudly. Ludwig gave a large, or as large as the stoic man could muster, smile and nodded. The older man ran towards the door and pulled the built teen against his chest. Ludwig felt tears forming in his eyes.

"Vati, I'm finally home. I am sorry it took so long." Gilbert grinned widely at this and tackled the two males.

"This is so freaking awesome!" The silver haired man shouted. "How did you find us?" He continued.

"Your friend Matthew liberated the human trafficking organization I was forced into." The other two looked surprised that quiet, timid, little Matthew saved their family member from such a harsh business.

Gilbert smiled, he was impressed with his Birdie. Never could he repay the Canadian but he would damn well try.

* * *

I did it! It's all done! Ludwig gets mushy family time now! Short ending chapter is short! I know that there really hasn't been a romantic pairing anywhere in this story but I like the idea of Prussia having a tiny crush on Canada, because come on! New Prussia! I'm sorry, I'll just show myself out. Oh, and for all who didn't guess who their 'Vati' is, it is Germania.

The past two months have been awesome guys! I really appreciate everything that you have all done for me! All the feedback, compliments, favourites, follows, and overall fun-times. This has been fantastic and I thank you all! I'm so happy to have been apart of all of your reading experiences! Until next time!

Translations:

_bruder = brother_

_vati = dad_

**SilverDawn1313**: :)


End file.
